


Rarity

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Light Horror Elements, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, vampire raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: You're invited to a costume party at Hammerlocke Stadium, but things get a little spooky when Raihan has a very important secret he's dying to share with you.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Rarity

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've fallen behind schedule. 
> 
> Day 9 of Trashtober turned out more cute than trashy:  
> 09 | Pet-Play | Raihan | Vampire AU
> 
> Maybe we have different ideas of cute though... Anyway, can't have October without a good old-fashioned costume party.

Moonrise over Hammerlocke was always a beautiful sight. Tonight the sky was home to a proud waning gibbous and the pale light from it shined down on the costume party happening below, in the castle courtyard. You had managed to escape the chaos of the party in an attempt to find some time to yourself up on the ramparts. The bass wasn’t as pulsating up here, and you actually had room to move around. With a sigh of relief, you removed your costume ears from your head and gazed up at the timeless castle. The ancient architecture was beautiful, and you couldn’t help but get lost in all the stars that glittered overhead, while ghost pokemon danced on the hills below. The night air was calm with the faintest chill of early winter, and you swayed along with the Pumpkaboos to the dour cry of the Corviknights as they returned to their roosts. 

“Not liking the party?” 

Surprised, you turn to see a tall figure approach you, one that was easily recognizable. Long limbs carried Raihan gracefully across the dark stones with two drinks in his hands, his teal eyes shining with amusement. “Raihan! Not at all, just...Getting some air.” You assured him with a wide smile.

“That’s good, I was afraid you were hating it here.” Raihan tilts his head and grinned back, the sharpened tips of his fangs catching the moonlight and stealing your breath away. He was dressed in all black, from head to toe, with tight black jeans tucked into heavy black boots and a black bomber jacket with black fur around the collar. And he had taken off the usual orange headband.

You squint at him and he playfully squints back. “Let me guess,” You say, putting a finger to your chin. He gives you a spin to show off the rest of his costume. You found yourself a little distracted by the way his jeans hugged his lithe frame, but pushed the embarrassment aside to make a proper assessment. “You’re Piers’s Number One Fan.” You snap your fingers at him.

Raihan laughed and gave you a toothy grin. “Ouch! Although, the guy makes great music. Did you hear his set tonight?” He handed you one of the drinks he was holding. You look into the plastic cup to see that it was full of the colorful punch from the courtyard party, before looking up at him through your lashes. Raihan caught your look and raised his brows at you, but even then the lazy, half-lidded expression he sent back was just short of smoldering and made you quickly hide your blush behind the rim of your plastic cup, blowing bubbles into your oddly colored drink. 

“But really though, what the hell are you supposed to be?” You asked. 

Raihan winked at you and placed a long finger to his lips. “It’s not time for that.” He chuckled loudly, taking a sip from his cup when you all but groaned at his secrecy. Raihan was the last person you’d expect to be keeping secrets. You also took a drink from the cup he brought you, rolling the sweet and sour liquid around in your mouth. “Let me see your costume.” He said after a quiet moment. He plucked the ears from your hand and raised them to your head. 

You glare at him, skeptically. You really didn’t think you needed to put your ears back on for him to figure out what your roommate had forced you to come dressed as. Your cheeks were already warm and you feared that the pink and cream of your costume would only make you look even more red. You stared into Raihan’s expectant face and grumbled. “Fine. But you owe me an answer.” You placed the ears back on your head and gave him a turn for good sportsmanship. 

“Cute.” It wasn’t what you were expecting him to say, but you were even more surprised when he scooted in a little closer and took your hand into his larger one, he kissed the back of it. “I think you make a great Skitty. Not many in Galar, I guess that would make you pretty rare then.” You blush a deeper crimson, but said ‘thank you’ all the same. The two of you remained standing on the rampart, drinking and talking for a moment longer, as the party below wore on. 

It was late into the night when Raihan suddenly touched your shoulder. His hand was strangely cold, but you ignored it because you were too focused on the way he was leaning toward you, staring cheekily into your stunned face. “Can I show you something?” 

“Sure, Rai…” You swallow thickly, but nod. It didn’t matter if you’ve been alone with him countless times, being one of his elite trainers and all, but every time was just as exciting as the last, and just as nerve wracking.

Biting his lip, he studied the way your chest rose and fell with every breath you took, and slowly tugged at your hand, bidding you to follow. Together, the two of you are swept away into the labyrinthian hallways of the castle. Him, leading the way with his long elegant strides, and you struggling to follow like you’re trapped on the end of his leash. Everytime he glanced back at you, you saw the smolder of teal bedroom eyes and it set bolts of excitement coursing through you. 

As if in a trance you follow him deeper and deeper into the castle, down many flights of stairs and through many hidden and locked doors, until the two of you pause before a large oil painting. Of him, dressed in a blood red double-breasted vest with a notched collar, black linen shirt and white cravat with a red ruby pin. You smirked, “Wow, Rai, totally not tooting your horn.” Sarcasm dripped from your words, even though the grandeur of the painting wasn’t anything to joke about. As you leaned in to check the beautiful craftsmanship of the piece you paused. The painting looked _old_ and _weathered_. The colors were faded and oxidized, despite the varnish and the gilding on the frame was flaked and cracking. Quickly, you straightened and turned around to look at him, “Rai, what the hell-” You paused and your eyes widened.

Hanging opposite the painting, on the parallel wall was a large golden mirror. Raihan was leaning against it but… He wasn’t. There was no presence of him in the mirror and you were gaping at your own reflection. Why wasn't he there? A swift and sudden fear grips your heart as you attempt to make sense of it all. This must be a joke, you think, but another part of you, a more depraved part of you knows that it isn't.

A tired smirk flitted across his face as he stared back at you, taking in the Klinklang turning in your brain. He jerked his thumb at the mirror he was leaning up against. “Older mirrors have silver backing…” He said, a little too casually. 

Your lips tugged into a frown and you felt goosebumps start to rise on your skin. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as the atmosphere between the two of you became electrified. Raihan grinned at you and his fangs suddenly looked very different in the dim castle lighting. “Are you afraid, little Skitty?” He asked you, surprisingly without menace. It was as if he was testing the waters, curious to see how you’d react. Despite how shocked you were, the nickname still managed to make you blush. Who knew that the Great Raihan was keeping such a deep and dark secret.

“Who… Who else knows?” You asked, standing a little straighter, even though you barely reached his shoulders at your full height. 

He snorted and shrugged his shoulders. “Just a few others.” He pushed away from the mirror and walked toward you. 

“Why did you tell me, then?” 

He didn't answer you, instead continuing to make his slow and measured approach.

You turn to run, fear gripping you and turning your blood to adrenalin. But, in a blink of your eye, Raihan is standing before you, his gaze piercing into you. Gingerly, Raihan took your wrist before you could think to pull away, his touch a mild chill up your spine, and kissed the tender skin on the inside. His lazy teal eyes drifted closed as he dragged his cool tongue across the smooth skin he found there. “Because I like hoarding rare treasures, little Skitty.” Then he opened his eyes again and stared directly at you as he opened his mouth and sunk his sharp fangs into you. You were frozen, unable to move; some kind of strange power pinned you to the spot. You couldn’t help but wince and want to pull away—it was only natural—but Raihan’s hold was gentle yet firm, and you felt a wave of fatigue suddenly wash over you. He was cold but the bite was hot and searing as he drank deeply from you. He backed you up against the castle wall, pressing down on you as you felt your entire body tense, while uncompromising pleasure coursed through your bloodstream like a drug, making you light-headed and dizzy. Your legs threatened to collapse beneath you, but as they folded Raihan’s strong arm looped around your waist and pulled you closer to his solid chest. 

He groaned as he drank. You could feel him pressed against you and you mewled weakly as strength and consciousness started to leave you. When he finally pulled away, your gaze was blurry and unfocused, your face flushed. “Rai…?”

His breath chills the soft hollow of your neck, causing a shiver to ripple through you. You can almost hear him smile, hear his sharp fangs glisten in the dim light of the hall. “You seem weak, my dear Skitty. Maybe you should rest up in my bedroom.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against your cheek.

Yes, you were tired, and a nap sounded wonderful. And, somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew that you were now Raihan’s rare little Skitty.


End file.
